bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
BTD battles 2 (SirBardock's conception)
Btd battles 2 is the next btd battles game. Rewards Awards for win: 5 medallions, 10 battle score, +1 win to your win count Awards for lose: 3 medallions, 5 battle score, +1 lose to your lose count Awards for participating: 1 medallion, 2 battle score, +1 battle to your battle count Rounds: the rounds here are the half rounds than these rounds. Income Here you have a new income mechanic: negative income. The negative income is when you lose more income than you have, you will gain negative income. The negative income will make you LOSE money instead of gaining, if you have less money than you can lose, you will lose lives instead of money. Each 10 negative income takes 1 live. You gain income every 5 seconds. Special options Long game: In this mode, you disable bloon properties for you and your opponent use, and you and your opponent can send only red-yellow bloons here. Playing in this mode will earn to you 2 more medallions when ending the battle. More coming soon (probably, or not, i dont know if i will add more) Game modes defend: the same as the original btdb. Start with 150 income. assault: the same as the original btdb. Start with 250 income. pop: pop more bloons than your opponent, you win when you pop 1.000.000 bloons. in this mode, you gain money by popping bloons instead of income. You start with 0 income and no way to increase it. survive: you start with 5.000 lives and you need to make your opponent lose before you lose all your lives. You can only send bloons in this mode (the bloons to send are the same as in assault, except that they are 25% cheaper and move at normal speed). You cant use towers or other ways to pop bloons. Income boosts (Defend) Tiny income boost: increase your income by 5. Cost: 50. Cooldown: 1.5 seconds Medium income boost: increase your income by 20. Cost: 170. Cooldown: 5.8 seconds Acceptable income boost: increase your income by 50. Cost: 450. Cooldown: 14.5 seconds Big income boost: increase your income by 150. Cost: 1.400. Cooldown: 45 seconds Giant income boost: increase your income by 500. Cost: 4.850. Cooldown: 2 minutes and 25 seconds Awesome income boost: increase your income by a awesome 750 boost. Cost: 7.000. Cooldown: 3 minutes Bloons to send (Assault) Note: bloons send by players move 20% slower than natural spawned bloons. Note²: Co mean "cost", Cd mean "cooldown" and Ic mean "income". Round 2 Grouped reds x5. Co: 25. Cd: 2.5 seconds. Ic: +1 Spaced blues x3. Co: 25. Cd: 3.5 seconds. Ic: +1 Round 4 Grouped blues x4. Co: 35. Cd: 2.2 seconds. Ic: +1.7 Spaced yellows x1. Co: 40. Cd: 3 seconds. Ic: +1.3 Round 6 Grouped greens x5. Co: 65. Cd: 1.7 seconds. Ic: +2.3 Spaced pinks x2. Co: 70. Cd: 2.5 seconds. Ic: +1.5 Round 8 Regen/Regrow: regen bloons can regrow to their original size if not completely popped. Cost: 1.5x the normal cost Grouped yellows x3. Co: 75. Cd: 1.4 seconds. Ic: +2.8 Spaced blacks x1. Co: 75. Cd: 2 seconds. Ic: +2 Single F.I.R.S.T x1. Co: 80. Cd: 5 seconds. Ic: +0.5 Round 10 Fast cooldown F.I.R.S.T x1. Co: 100. Cd: 0.7 seconds. Ic: +0.2 Grouped F.I.R.S.Ts x3. Co: 250. Cd: 0.5 seconds. Ic: none Spaced leads x3. Co: 85. Cd: 2.7 seconds. Ic: +3.6 Round 11 Speedy: speedy bloons move 2x faster and make nearby bloons move 1.5x faster. Cost: 2.2x the normal cost Grouped pinks x5. Co: 120. Cd: 0.8 seconds. Ic: +3.8 Spaced whites x1. Co: 120. Cd: 1.8 seconds. Ic: +2.8 Spaced zebras x1. Co: 170. Cd: 3.5 seconds. Ic: +0.8 Round 12 Grouped leads x5. Co: 200. Cd: 2.6 seconds. Ic: +2 Spaced Clay bloons x1. Co: 250. Cd: 3 seconds. Ic: +0.3 Spaced zebras x3. Co: 230. Cd: 4.5 seconds. Ic: +3.2 Round 14 Camo: camo bloons can pass some towers sneak. Cost: 2.5x the normal cost Grouped clays x5. Co: 350. Cd: 5 seconds. Ic: none Grouped zebras x3. Co: 300. Cd: 1 second. Ic: +3.5 Round 16 Electric: Electric Bloons will shock neraby towers and kill them. Cost: 3x the normal cost Grouped zebras x6. Co: 350. Cd: 0.5 seconds. Ic: +1 Spaced rainbow x1. Co: 150. Cd: 2 seconds. Ic: +4.5 Round 18 Grouped rainbows x3. Co: 400. Cd: 0.8 seconds. Ic: +2.25 Spaced ceramic x1. Co: 450. Cd: 5 seconds. Ic: none Round 20 Fast cooldown ceramic x1. Co: 500. Cd: 0.9 seconds. Ic: -1 Grouped rainbows x6. Co: 500. Cd: 0.8 seconds. Ic: +0.5 Round 22 Shielded: shielded bloons need 10 hits to pop a extra layer. Some special things can increase the damage dealt to them. Cost: 4x the normal cost. Grouped ceramics x3. Co: 950. Cd: 1.3 seconds. Ic: -2.5 Single mini MOAB x1. Co: 1.500. Cd: 5 seconds. Ic: -10 Round 24 Fast cooldown mini MOAB x1. Co: 2.300. Cd: 1.5 seconds. Ic: -35 Spaced golden bloon x1. Description: golden bloon move 2x faster than a pink bloon and have 4 hp, if your opponent pop it, he will gain a free upgrade for a tower. If it escapes, the opponent loses 10 lives. Cost: 300. Cd: 1.4 seconds. Ic: +8 Round 25 Single MOAB x1. Co: 5.000. Cd: 1 minute. Ic: -100 Grouped mini MOABs. Co: 3.000. Cd: 1 second. Ic: -50 Round 27 Spaced Neon Bloons x5. Co: 200. Cd: 1.6 seconds. Ic: +10 Grouped neon bloons x3. Co: 250. Cd: 1.4 seconds. Ic: +7.5 Fast cooldown MOAB x1. Co: 7.500. Cd: 2 seconds. Ic: -200 Round 28 Grouped Commando Bloons x3. Co: 500. Cd: 1 second. Ic: +1 Grouped MOABs x2. Co: 10.000. Cd: 5 seconds. Ic: -500 Round 30 Grouped MOABs x5. Co: 18.000. Cd: 12 seconds. Ic: -1.000 Single Half a B.F.B x1. Co: 20.000. Cd: 15 seconds. Ic: -5.000 Round 32 Fast cooldown half a BFB x1. Co: 25.000. Cd: 2 seconds. Ic: -12.000 Grouped half a BFBs x3. Co: 35.000. Cd: 4 seconds. Ic: -20.000 Single M.O.A.B. V2 x1. Co: 40.000. Cd: 23 seconds. Ic: -22.500 Round 35 Coming soon... Towers note: To means "tower", t4 means "tier 4", t5 means "Tier 5", md means "medallions", sa means "special agent", it means "item". Note 2: Want your towers added here? request in the comments Tier 1: 0 battle score *Dart monkey. To: start. T4: 20 md. T5: 35 md. *Tack shooter. To: start. T4: 18 md. T5: 40 md. *Sniper monkey. To: start. T4: 25 md. T5: 45 md. *Bomb tower. To: start. T4: 30 md. T5: 48 md. *Ninja monkey. To: 5 md. T4: 30 md. T5: 43 md. Tier 2: 50 battle score *Portable lake: SA. 5 md per use. *Poontoon: SA. 5 md per use. *Boomerang thrower. To: 10 md. T4: 30 md. T5: 50 md. *Glue gunner. To: 7 md. T4: 35 md. T5: 45 md. Tier 3: 100 battle score *Meerkat spy: SA. 10 md per use. *Baby Monkey. To: 10 md. T4: 30 md. T5: 50 md. *Ghost monkey. To: 15 md. T4: 40 md. T5: 60 md. *Ice tower. To: 7 md. T4: 20 md. T5: 35 md. Tier 4: 250 battle score *Washer Monkey: SA. 12 md per use. *Road spikes: It. 1 medallion per 10 uses. Cost 25. *Monkey enginneer. To: 15 md. T4: 35 md. T5: 50 md. *Monkey apprentice. To: 15 md. T4: 40 md. T5: 50 md. Tier 5: 500 battle score *Tribal turtle: SA. 15 md per use. *Bloonchipper. To: 17 md. T4: 35 md. T5: 55 md. *Monkey buccaneer. To: 10 md. T4: 40 md. T5: 45 md. *Mortar tower. To: 14 md. T4: 37 md. T5: 45 md. Tier 6: 1.000 battle score *Hungry naja: SA. 20 md per use. *Spike factory. To: 15 md. T4: 45 md. T5: 55 md. *Banana farm. To: 18 md. T4: 50 md. T5: 65 md. *Monkey village. To: 20 md. T4: 55 md. T5: 65 md. *Heli pilot. To: 20 md. T4: 50 md. T5: 60 md. *Monkey ace. To: 17 md. T4: 45 md. T5: 65 md. Tier 7: 1.500 battle score *Immunitie-blaster: SA. 19 md per use. *Barrier: SA. 15 md per use. *Exploding pineapple: It. 1 md per 15 uses. Cost: 20 *Monkey sub. To: 20 md. T4: 45 md. T5: 55 md. *Monkey scientist (SirBardock's conception). To: 15 md. T4: 40 md. T5: 55 md. Tier 8: 2.500 battle score *Angry squirrel: SA. 15 md per use. *Beekeeper: SA. 18 md per use. *Bloonberry bush: SA. 12 md per use. *Monkey farmer: SA. 10 md per use. *Super monkey storm: SA. 8 md per use. *Monkey nuker. To: 15 md. T4: 48 md. T5: 60 md. *Super monkey. To: 23 md. T4: 60 md. T5: 85 md. Tier 9: 5.000 battle score *Bloonsday device: SA. 30 md per use. *Watermelon spitter: SA. 23 md per use. *Mad snowman: SA. 7 md per use. *Radadactyl: SA. 23 md per use. *Scepter of infinity: It. 3 md per use. *Plasma gun: It. 4 md per use. Tier 10: 9.999 battle score *Pro special agents: Unlock this with 45 md. After purchasing, all next agents you use will be pro. *Epic special agents: Unlock this with 60 md after unlocking the pros. After purchasing, you can choose if you want the agent pro or epic. Epic agents will cost 5 medallions more. *Super pro special agents: Unlock this with 50 md after unlocking the pros. After purchasing, all agents that you use will be super pro. Battle energy Start battle energy: 50 Battle energy used to a battle: 5 Battle energy gained: each 10 minutes Special battle options Extra tower slot: use your battle energy to unlock a extra tower slot. Your normal slots are 4, each extra slot cost 3 battle energy. You can have a maximum of 7 slots. You can use it in tower selection screen or when in game, but you use 5 battle energy instead of 3 if used while in game. Unlocked at 30 battle score. Spy: use 4 of your battle energy to see your opponent's tower loadout. Can be used in tower selection screen or when in game. Unlocked at 50 battle score. Copy: use 5 battle energy to copy your opponent loadout. Can only be used in tower selection screen. Unlocked at 100 battle score. Skip map: use 2 battle energy to play in another map if you dont like the selected map. Can only be used in tower selection screen. Unlocked at 40 battle score. Choose map: use 4 battle energy to choose your favorite map. Can only be used in tower selection screen. Unlocked at 120 battle score. Tower boost: use 2 battle energy to extremely buff all your towers for 5 seconds (they will attack 2x faster, pop every bloon type, detect camo, and have +10 popping power). Cooldown: 15 seconds. Can only be used in game. Unlocked at 150 battle score. Bloon boost: use 1 battle energy to triple the speed of every bloon in the opponent's screen by 5 seconds. Cooldown: 15 seconds. Can only be used in game. Unlocked at 150 battle score. Another bloon boost: use 2 battle energy to extremely buff all new bloons in your opponent's side by 5 seconds (they will move 2x faster, have a additional resistance of lead bloons (black bloons resistance if it are a lead bloon), and attacking bloons will does 1+ damage to towers. Bloons with hp will also have 5% more hp.). Cooldown: 30 seconds. Can only be used in game. Unlocked at 150 battle score. More hp: use 1 battle energy to regain 10 of your lives. Unlocked at 200 battle score. Sacred Temple Totem: Use 30 battle energy to make the ToTMGs in the game become Temples of The Vengeful Monkey. Unlocked at 10.000 battle score. Category:Games Category:Bloons TD Battles 2 Conceptions